


夏日终曲

by SillyPomegranate



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyPomegranate/pseuds/SillyPomegranate
Summary: 众心之心。
Relationships: Maruyama Ryuhei/Ohkura Tadayoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. 语

**Author's Note:**

> 《请以你的名字呼唤我》AU，丸山!34岁，大仓!19岁

大仓甚至还在手机上设了个闹钟，但还是来晚了。  
他把自行车随便一停，脚撑都没放下来，只把它斜靠在外墙，就从院子侧面闪身溜了进去。手机震动了几下，他对发信人是谁大概有数，就没去管，在经过厨房时拿了杯水，顺手把手机放在炉灶旁，挂件甩在一边，发出咔咔几声。  
他尽量放缓脚步，钻进客厅。父母坐在双人沙发上，正在很爽朗地笑着，看来是被背朝自己倚着五斗柜的那位客人逗得很开心。那人穿着一件洗得挺旧的暖色衬衣，袖口被挽到手肘下面，配着最普通的九分休闲裤和软皮鞋，手里一本书打开着，大仓突然有点好奇那是讲什么的。  
“忠义，”妈妈朝他招手，“我们都在等你吃饭呢，走吧。”  
“对不起。”大仓嗫嚅一句，装作没看见父亲的表情。男人却没说什么，只是叹口气，在他肩胛骨上拍了拍，把他往客人的方向推过去。  
“去打招呼。”  
男人比他高一些，戴着金丝边眼镜，眼神和善，嘴唇下面有颗痣，似笑非笑地看着大仓。  
这真是我最不喜欢的人的样子，大仓想，但还是乖乖伸出手去握男人的手。  
“我是丸山隆平，是京都大学文学系的副教授。从今天开始就要在你家叨扰了，小忠，多多关照。”  
他听到男人这样说自己的名字。

“怎么不回消息？你又被骂了？”  
吃过饭大仓才去拿手机，父母还在客厅和叫做丸山的男人聊天，笑声经由空气传播，飘到他的耳朵里。他打开冰箱拿走一个布丁，穿过走廊，另一只手快速回着消息。  
“没。就是那个嘛你知道的，每次暑假都这样，我都习惯了。”  
回信一下就来了：“OK。那明天？”  
大仓已经走到了客房门口，转头一瞥，看到床铺已经整齐，成箱的书还没有理好，一些放在地上，一些放在桌上，衣柜里挂着几件用防尘套套好的衣服。他没停下，在走廊尽头拐进了自己的房间，手里一直没停下按键。  
“老时间？”  
“好。”  
紧跟着又来了一条：“别勉强。”  
大仓已经坐在了床上，用手臂环抱住自己。他想起去往餐厅的路上，丸山隆平教授把手里的书随意摆放在台子上。那本书已经有点磨损，看得出很受喜爱，却没有印着书店名字的包装，只是简单地印着书名，《芬妮希尔回忆录》。大仓把双脚重新踏上地板，在书桌边坐下来，打开电脑，等待它漫长的启动画面结束。  
“忠儿？”门被敲了两下，妈妈端着牛奶走进来，“还没休息？”  
“有点东西要查。”大仓伸手接过杯子，有点烫手，他看到杯口边沿升起淡淡的白雾。  
“好，查完早点休息吧，明天丸山教授需要你给他做向导呢。”妈妈坐在床边，左手抚平床上的一些褶皱。  
什么？大仓被牛奶呛了一下，“但，但我，”  
“他毕竟是客人。忠义，我知道你是个敏感的孩子，但这也是我们家的传统了。为什么不试着和丸山教授接触看看呢？你还记得吗，曾经在暑假来过我们家的那些学者，最后你和他们都建立了很好的关系啊。”  
“……”  
大仓没再说话。妈妈轻轻把手搭在他肩上，“忠儿，丸山教授是个很好的人，或许你们没有在一开始给对方留下好的印象，但想要去了解一个人，无论从什么时候开始都不算晚。来，把杯子给我吧，早点睡哦，明天的事情，我们说好了？”  
大仓点了点头。随着门关上的声音，他转回头看到熟悉的桌面已经出现，光标挪至浏览器时，他却收手摁下了关机键，走回床边躺下，把枕头下的本子抽出来举高，歪歪斜斜地写下了那本书的名字。

大阪的夏天来得快而急，总是六月一到就开始闷热，天空聚集的云层厚而暗，憋着暴雨要打在倒霉没带伞的行人身上，如同一场无伤大雅的恶作剧。大仓想了想，往背包里装了一把折叠伞，他并不想被父母数落没有照顾好客人。  
拎着包来到楼下，一家人正坐在餐桌前吃早餐。大仓走到自己的位置坐下，不意外地看到对面正是丸山隆平教授，正拿着烤得金黄的吐司，朝大仓露出一个过分的、甚至有点讨好意味的笑容，嘴唇下的痣还是那么碍眼。  
“小忠早上好。”丸山教授说着，“今天请多关照。”  
“今天我们要去哪里？”大仓把面包叼在嘴里，含糊不清地说。  
丸山隆平刚要开口，爸爸就说：“大阪城。那边我已经联系好了，在今天下午闭馆之前都可以进入调查。忠义，”  
大仓抬起头来，牛奶在他上唇边留下白色的痕迹。  
“要好好和丸山教授相处。他不怎么来大阪，对很多东西都不熟悉。”  
“那只要认真研究不就能熟悉了吗？”大仓把奶渍舔掉，在父亲发作之前改换口气，“好好好，我知道了，我一定会把他全须全尾地带回来的。至于大阪的向导工作就交给我吧，您一定会不须此行。”  
说最后一句时他看着丸山，对方好像看到有趣的东西一样，眼睛亮了一下。

他们出门时，暑气已经露头，晒了太阳再坐进冷气吹足的近铁京阪奈线，大仓开始觉得自己的太阳穴隐隐作痛。今天大阪全境阳光明媚，同样是躲避烈日，大仓更想去和朋友们的秘密基地练习架子鼓，而不是在长田换乘中央线去那个十年都不去一次的大阪城公园。丸山教授伸伸手，居然从包里掏出，两副墨镜？自己换上一副，递给大仓一副。  
“今天还蛮晒的。”  
“你戴墨镜很像井上阳水。”  
“很多人这么说。”  
没有人对敬语的失踪产生异议，他们只是坐在座位上，看窗外的山线绵延，并不像研究者和他过于年轻的向导，而像山口组出行收取保护费。  
京都是什么样的，大仓只在初中的修学旅行中窥见过：近乎偏执的城市规划是历史的遗产，他和同学们在清水舞台上留影，比着俗气的V字手势。京都人自满、骄傲吗，但他从没在丸山身上发现这些品格，那个人正对着站内的陶板浮雕拉近镜头，仔仔细细找寻需要的资料，像是意欲践行旧派风流，做自己想做的事情，不在乎别人的看法。收起相机，他扶了扶墨镜，饶有兴趣地研究手里的地铁导览手册，于是大仓也展开那些花花绿绿的线条，仿佛从没将它们铭记于心。  
工作日的大阪城并不那么热闹，此时它更如过去那般威严壮美，好像走进去并非只是走入一处名胜，而是走入安土桃山时代。这也是一个大仓不怎么喜欢来这里的原因，他不喜欢旧物、也不想花时间在回头上，有些事情也许是错过了，可那又能怎么样？他觉得自己现在的生活很好，除了身边的这个男人，一切完美。  
丸山教授的小相机响了又响，在大仓和工作人员确认时，他很确定那个镜头对准的是自己，但很快挪开了，转而去拍墙上的捐献名笺。男孩悄无声息地重新出现在丸山身后，右手随意地挥了一个角度，食指和中指指向如星空般繁杂的名牌其中一个说：  
“我们家一直在资助大阪城的维护，所以这里有我爸爸的名字。”  
“不愧是能容忍各校闲杂人士在家打扰的大仓家。”  
“你觉得，这些，”这次男孩挥舞的换成了不耐烦的左手，“的意义是什么，也就是说，你为什么想要研究这些？”  
“这是你爸爸让你问我的问题吗？”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“你大可以问你自己想问的问题的。”  
大仓没说话，领他去档案室，走过蜿蜒的长廊，陈旧的木门散发出霉菌的味道、腐朽的味道，让大仓想到乐队在地下室里排过的歌，鼓槌打下去，灰尘也是从鼓面上猛然弹起再飘散而去。  
他坐下十分钟，期间抬头看了二十三眼整理文件的丸山，检查过两次自己的背包是否扣好，重系了一下鞋带，感觉无聊几乎能凝结成实体来与他作伴。手机很久没震动过，大仓不禁开始想今天乐队到底有没有凑齐在那个地下室，又或者是，没在排练，出去玩了？这个时候他突然回过味儿来——自己其实没什么事好做，是个十足十的无业游民，或许父母每个暑假召集来那些说一句话掉三次书袋的人，都是为了不让儿子过于散漫、游手好闲吗。想到这里，他抬头看了一眼丸山。  
丸山是用纸笔记录的，很老派，钢笔漏出一点墨洇开在他手指上。感受到少年的目光，丸山抬起头，稳稳地把那道眼神接住了，他们对望了大约三五秒钟，大仓先扯扯嘴角，带着点比他这个年龄成熟一些的无奈：“到底还要多久？”  
丸山把笔记反扣，看了下表。他明明是右撇子，却把表带在右手，真奇怪。  
“我不知道还有多少是我需要的。小忠有事要做吗？”  
没有。其实就是因为没事做才会这样好吧，大仓心想，但他没法把这个京都人丢在整个大阪客最多的景区，要是这样不知道爸爸得发多大的火。忍受无聊和忍受丸山本质上是同一件事，变换了说法之后反而显得能接受一些了，他摇摇头，接过对方递过来的书，拿在手里感觉纸张已经泛脆，有捉着秋蝉的感觉，甚至不敢使劲儿，双手托着，姿势很蠢。  
“没事的，”丸山有点好笑地看着大仓，看得他发毛，“书比你想得要坚强。这里的文献基本都是二十世纪五十年代的东西，想让它们化为齑粉还需要一阵子，你可以随便看看，如果真的很无聊的话，在闭关后回来就可以，还有在原址取材的任务，结束了我们就可以回家。”  
他把大仓宅叫家叫得格外顺口，年少的家族长子都没有反应过来，只是放下一只由紧张恢复放松的左手去摸手机，看看时间后点了头。房间里又一次恢复安静。  
他并不是看不进去书。在学校成绩勉强上游：国文算个拔尖项、听的英文歌多过看的单词、几何思维还能用上，别的理科就一点不行了。所以即使父母希望他至少认真考个称得上知名度高的学校，也不是说说就能决定得了的。他主动去补了两门短板，做题做得头大，同班同学背吉他来上课，小个子男生，穿低裆裤，涂宝蓝色指甲油，笑起来倒是甜，还很善于观察，看到老师讲着课、大仓手指在桌子下面和双脚一起打节奏，就扔个小纸条来问：你是会打鼓吗？有没有兴趣来我们乐队？  
安田无论作为吉他手还是朋友都很完美，不仅给了大仓再也不会无聊的理由，还用自己（和其他乐队成员）的优势科目在下一次模拟考中给大仓抬了些分，他得以离开补习社逼仄的椅子，坐上鼓凳享受青春风味。一来一去也有些时日了，眼见着大家都要升学，也只有假期能聚在一起。大仓想着想着，只能叹口气，继续看那本书。很快没剩几页，丸山适时出现，拿来两本新的。  
蹉跎几小时，总算是紧赶慢赶在闭关前结束了文字性的工作，大仓帮丸山收拾了一部分手稿装进包里，纸品都很神奇，一张两张微不足道，集齐一沓就沉重起来。丸山要下到城墙原址以下的位置，大仓抱着两个包，犹如抱着树木敦厚的冤魂，深感植被破坏问题之严重。丸山也是一身挺奇妙的装束，休闲波洛衫和牛仔裤加上旅游鞋，幸好没把上衣掖进裤子里就是了，不能说不适合今天的工作，只是怎么看怎么违和。他意外地有点笨拙，边踩梯子边拍照属实超出了能力范围，大仓蹲在边上问他要帮忙吗，丸山抬起脸，出了一脖子汗，很有些无助。  
“让我下去吧，要拍哪里就告诉我。”大仓终于得以把包放在地上，朝旁边的工作人员示了个意，得到首肯后伸手把丸山拉上来，然后自己小心地挂好相机，爬了下去。  
丸山盘腿坐着，一点也不担心裤子弄脏，作出很苦恼的样子探头看向下方：“嗯……不如先把你面前这边拍一下吧。”  
先？  
大仓左手抓紧安全绳，右手端着相机，不仅要听从丸山的指示，还要分心来听他掉书袋，当然，对于高中生来说这不算危险行径，那些书袋也是社会课上讲过的常识，只要听课就知道，没给他带来任何坏心情。他摁着快门随意地回答：“这我知道的啊，这里是最后一块德川家康时代的印记，其他的，”大仓抬头往城楼的方向看了一眼，不过此时身处半地下，根本看不到，“都是现代产物罢了。”  
“嗯，”丸山点点头，把宣传手册卷成卷指挥大仓去另一个方向，“说得对。但是在建设这座城的时候是大航海时代，无论是丰臣秀吉还是之后的掌权者皆是希望它处于世界中心、所有航行者都能在海上看到高耸的城墙，明白锦城的威严。”  
“这个不会就是你的研究内容吧？”  
“当然不是。啊，还有那边，谢谢小忠。”  
“就算作为客人，你的指使是不是也有点严重了？”  
“那不如吃了饭再回去？我请客，感谢您今天的协助。”  
大仓脚踩百年前的土地，仰起头来看着丸山笑：“这还差不多。还有那边是吗？交给我吧。”

不过最后这顿晚餐没有兑现，突如其来的阵雨赶在他们离开公园的瞬间瓢泼而下，大仓之前明智装在身上的雨伞也盖不住两个身量相仿的男子，水气像是从地底升腾起来一样，濡湿了肩膀和裤腿，匆忙回家还是有点狼狈。  
妈妈正在做饭，看他们发尾都挂着水珠，赶紧放上热水让他们去洗澡，大仓先回了自己的房间换上睡衣，头上盖着毛巾，喝着一杯茶水，视线落在桌边的笔记本上。  
他重新打开电脑，听外面雨渐渐停了，在逐渐又响起的鸟鸣声中一个字一个字将昨天没有查到的书名键入搜索栏，按下回车键，然后对着检索结果陷入了沉思。  
拿着这种书和招待自己来家里的夫妇聊天，大概是只有丸山隆平能做出来的事情。大仓听到楼下有叫他去洗澡的声音，于是拖长声音说了句好，摁灭显示器去了卫生间。  
洗过澡、吃完饭已经不早了，父亲仍要求大仓弹首歌听，还让妈妈把吉他拿了出来，无视了儿子微弱的求救，使得大仓只好把信号发向唯一的新观众，没想到丸山不仅没有让父亲打消这个主意，反而用手泰然自若地撑起下巴问：“欸，小忠会弹吉他吗，好怀念，我上高中的时候还是轻音社的贝斯手呢。”  
鬼才信，大仓一脸怨念地接过妈妈递来的吉他：“提前说好我弹得很差的，完全比不上轻音社贝斯手。”  
然而丸山还是保持着那副令人讨厌的微微笑说：“没关系哦，小忠拿手什么就弹什么吧。”  
大仓左右这次是躲不过去，调整了一下弦，试着按下小D和弦，到此为止还算顺手，于是在记忆力搜索一下还记得住的曲谱，弹了第一个音。  
歌是南方群星的盛夏果实，比起大仓的年纪来说有点老成，但少年只是认真弹着吉他，紧抿起嘴唇，告白般的词句半句也没有流露出来。换和弦时仍有点生疏，但总算是完成得七七八八，他如蒙大赦地把吉他随手放在沙发上，长出一大口气。  
“好厉害好厉害！”三名听众捧场地鼓起掌，只有大仓面色发红眼神闪躲，说自己要把吉他收起来就提起琴上楼了。站在楼梯上回头，丸山和大仓父母继续在客厅聊天，这场景令人恍惚，是否已成每个暑假的保留节目，不然他怎么会觉得熟悉到令人厌烦。  
整晚他都没再从二楼下来。

半夜三点，大仓实在是睡不着，夏天花园里的蝉鸣暂且不说，光是野猫发情的叫声就极具穿透力，越夜越响亮。他翻开手机盖，再次检查一遍没有未读的消息，却还是不知道该做些什么，只好盘腿坐在床上喝水，一杯下肚又觉得是不是该上个厕所。  
他悄悄打开门，手指压住锁舌关好，在厕所兜了一圈回到房门口，恋恋不舍地准备继续无眠，却猛然发现丸山教授的房门敞开着，房间里空无一人，只有被紧凑整理好的书本，和一张乱糟糟的床铺。坏了，大仓脑子里不合时宜地出现《芬妮希尔回忆录》的谷歌界面，赶紧想些更严重的事，比如怎么第二天晚上就把客人给丢了，以那个教授的性格，好像跑到哪儿去都不奇怪，这要怎么办？  
他走对方房门口，曲起手指敲了下门，鉴于时间，只发出比脚步声稍大一点的响动，尽量不引人注目地走进去，却在绕过床铺的时候看到阳台上似乎有人影，于是更近一步凑上去看个究竟。果然是丸山，只是在阳台上，睡衣外面披着浴袍，眼神不知看向哪里，听到身后的脚步声有点迟钝地回头，看到是大仓才露出白天也看到过的笑容。  
“小忠？”他把阳台的门打开，压低声音说，“睡不着吗？”  
“嗯……有点，”大仓只好迈步走进去，却在凑近时闻到了这个家里绝对不会出现的烟草味，“啊，不好意思了，之前来我们家的教授好像都不抽烟的。”  
丸山举起夹着烟的左手：“不不，我才要说不好意思。一般我都不会抽的，今晚没什么睡意，想着没事，就在露台看星星，不知不觉就抽起来了。如果你不喜欢的话，”他拿起地上的易拉罐作势要投进去。  
大仓动作先于思考地拦住他。罐子里已经累积了数量可观的烟蒂，对方大概已经站了几小时，这挺不合适的，从哪方面来讲都是，但大仓没有为此将对丸山的反感更加深一层，反而因为他不做“丸山教授”时的状态而有那么一点说不上出为什么的激动。他伸手截下了那半根烟，把滤嘴含进嘴里，想起在那个地下室，涩谷叼着烟给他指出节奏要在哪里修改时的样子，尽量地放轻呼吸。他可不想在丸山面前被呛到，那太逊了，可能是星星听到了这个愿望，他得以平稳地将那一口烟吸尽、丢进罐子。  
“唔，小忠比我想象得要更成熟呢。”丸山把易拉罐放在地上，认真看着他说。  
大仓忠义惊讶地睁了睁眼睛，后退半步，非常快速地说了句晚安，连尾音都还没消散就立刻离开了这里，并带上了自己的房门，留下丸山一个人失笑，野猫的叫声扎进他的耳朵。他看着月亮自言自语些夏天和蝉的事情，大仓则在房间漱口，直到天蒙蒙亮终于安静地埋在床上。


	2. 树

“哦大仓，”涩谷抬头，“今天有时间？”  
“岂止今天有时间，往后一周都有。”大仓回身关门，没好气地把书包扔到一边，“然后一周之后呢，让我去奈良，开玩笑吗？”  
这下大家都放下了手里的乐器凑过来：“怎么一回事，是来你们家那个教授的事情吗？”  
“不然呢？去奈良，奈良的山里，到底谁会想去啊，真是浪费时间的极致。”大仓在凳子山坐下来，手里转着鼓棒，十足十的不耐烦，左脚踩得丁镲猛响一阵。  
安田一根根抚过怀里的琴弦看着他笑：“就你们俩？等回来他就走了吗？”两个问题得到一个点头，“那，也不算特别坏，就当去旅游，总之回来你的任务就算完成了吧。”  
“啊——还说自己曾经是什么贝斯手， 鬼才会信，这人绝对有问题，大问题。”大仓满面愁容地说，但在涩谷问有什么问题时又只是摇了摇头，对方也没在这个问题上过多纠结，转身开始和安田进入歌曲的前奏，于是他也跟上。  
幸好是暑假，晚回家也只有凉下来的风，而不是没完没了的说教。大仓照旧把自行车停在墙角，径直走向厨房，打开冰箱惊喜地发现还有一个精致的蛋糕，伸手去拿时突然被妈妈轻轻拍了拍肩膀：“先洗手。”  
“哦——”他悻悻把手伸向龙头，看到她把那个蛋糕端了出来。  
“等下把这个送给丸山教授，明天在东京有事，所以我和你爸爸等一下就走了。你们要不要也出去转转？今天有花火大会哦。”  
“嗯，我知道了。”  
他没有正面回应这个问题，就像他平时所做的那样。你很难说这是青少年的通病，至少大仓忠义自认不是普通的青少年：已经尽力去回应他人的要求，以至于可能丢失了一小部分自己，便又努力在其他地方补救回来，这个过程在慢慢地成就他。他站在楼梯上看父母把行李交给司机，挽手出了家门，只能叹了口气，拿着蛋糕盒子上了楼。  
自从那天晚上露台的小插曲，大仓一直都在有意无意地避开丸山隆平，包括但不限于吃晚餐时挪椅子到离他最远的地方、晚上没有要紧事绝对不踏出房门半步等等。此时他站在客房门口，本来屈起要敲门的手指想了想又放了下来，试图把蛋糕放在地上就溜走。  
“你在干嘛？”  
“呜哇！”大仓被突然打开的门和丸山的声音吓得一屁股坐在了地上，皱着眉抬头非常不善地盯着对方。  
“没事吧小忠，”丸山伸手拉起大仓，另只手顺便提起蛋糕盒子，“给我的吗，谢谢小忠，一起吃吧。”说完又撑开了门，示意他进屋。  
大仓已经能接受丸山时常会流露出这种仿佛不像他本人的不由分说，所以便也没有推脱，走进房间，撑开个折叠椅子坐在桌边，看丸山把蛋糕分成两份，放了一份顶端有草莓的在自己面前。两人吃得默默无言。  
“那个，”大仓把草莓蒂扔进垃圾桶，“今晚有花火大会，你……您觉得呢？想去看看吗？”  
丸山略有点惊讶地挑了些奶油，然后用手帕擦擦嘴角。  
“你想去吗？”  
大仓被他反问地一下愣住：“欸？”  
“所以就是那个，你想去吗，不想的话我们可以点上外卖在家休息。今天大仓先生和夫人都不在家不是吗？”  
“是倒是，不过可以吗？”看到丸山很认真、又带着点能奈我何的跃跃欲试点了点头，只好站起身：“那我去拿附近餐厅的传单。”  
“好的，等你回来，我们可以一起商量之后的奈良之行。”  
大仓快速地盯了对方一眼才转身下楼，脑子里还是刚才那句话。丸山把普通的采风调研说得像是一场双人旅行，不同于修学旅行和家族旅行的普通那种，是一场旖旎的、拥有未知的可能的旅行。涩谷今天问他为什么说丸山有问题时他没有回答，但并不是因为没有答案。那种隐秘的感觉像芽一样在心口拱开一个缝隙，但他不知道播下这颗种子的究竟是谁，也不知道它究竟能否长成、一棵树吗。  
他们点了披萨、开了两瓶饮料，聊了一些无关痛痒的事情。丸山的戒指是中古店买的，说是一百年前的旧物件，大仓对此表示十二分的怀疑；除了鼓手本人，乐队还有一个吉他手和一个主唱，只剩贝斯手每次要外借，丸山说自己可以顶上，大仓毫不留情地说他是骗子。最后他们摊开奈良的地图，丸山用笔尖轻轻划过生驹山，它默默把大阪和奈良划分开来，像一道防线或者一线面纱。大仓撑着头看蜿蜒的路线，似乎很复杂，但经过对方的计划好像简化了那么一些，饱腹感削弱了他的防御和戒备，他举起手里的瓶子和丸山碰杯：“既然计划已经这么详细了，还有必要带上我吗？”  
丸山丝毫没有被影响，他头都没抬，手里在目的地那一个渺小的点上画圈，“小忠不想和我一起去吗？”  
“好。”  
“嗯。”  
他们没再说话。窗外突然亮了一下，之后才传来破空的声响，是集会后的烟花一个个炸开，照得夜晚变成一瞬一瞬白昼的蒙太奇。他们移动到和那天同一个窗台，占据最好的视野看短暂的美丽。丸山手扶围栏，肩膀轻轻撑起，大仓往他那边靠了几厘米，感到对方的体温似乎比自己高上一些，像个火炉，在夏天也燃烧着，而且似乎不会消逝。应该不会消逝吧。

大仓收拾行李的时候动静很大，妈妈走上来问他要不要帮忙，他一边往外拽箱子一边说不用，掀箱盖的动作精神十足，看起来格外有些兴致高涨，于是她笑着靠在门边，随意确认着他们的行程，手指在胳膊上点了几下。  
“到时候需要我去接你吗？”  
大仓正叠着一件T恤，“不用吧，我觉得不用，”然后抬头很乖地笑了一下，“如果需要的话我会打给您的。”  
妈妈点点头，从手里的钱包抽出一些钞票放在了他桌上，在儿子开口之前比了个嘘，然后朝他摆摆手就转身下楼了。大仓拿着卷成卷的T恤，眼睛落在那些钱上，脑子里依次闪现过想要很久的鼓棒、去很远地方的机票、最后是岚山的红叶。他晃晃脑袋，把叠好的衣服都平整地放在背包最底层，然后将钞票塞进内袋。  
丸山房间那边传来哐啷哐啷的响声，大仓把收拾好的背包放在靠近门口的地上，顺势溜出了房间，站在客房门口，背靠墙壁，静静地呼吸着。在之后的一段时间，精确一点、在人生轨迹再次与丸山重合之前，他想的多是这一幕，仿佛电影远景拉近，似乎不再的都会复原、心之所愿就要得偿，可他只是盯着地板的纹理，听着哐啷声从身后一阵阵传来，仿佛就像是他所想的——那个人在修建自己的世界。  
他放在口袋里的手机嗡嗡震动起来，拿出一看，还是涩谷，简单的问句，什么时候走。他手指虚虚地划过键盘，思考着要回复什么。此时如果发送一句“再也不会回来”，他也毫不怀疑涩谷会收起手机说我们大概需要换个新鼓手，然后凑近和安田说悄悄话，最后两个人坏笑起来。他正想着，丸山却从房间里走出来，大概是听到了手机的声音，满头大汗到有点可笑，平时温顺的卷发现在正懒散地贴着额头。大仓随手把手机收起来，故作轻松地说：“怎么样了？”  
“好难办。”丸山撇了撇嘴角，“有个很重要的东西不知道放在哪里了。”  
“要我帮你找吗？”大仓仰头看他，他的汗水从鬓角滑下来，一路渗进棉质的睡衣领子里。  
丸山却摇摇头：“如果有天小忠看到了，就自己收下吧。”  
“在说什么啊？”大仓迈步走进丸山的房间，努力做出主人的气派，把挂在椅背上的衬衣拿起来抖了抖，希望那个还未知的失物能自觉出现。很可惜，什么都没有发生。  
丸山怡然自得地只是看着，唯一的动作只是把书桌上的几本笔记塞进了瓦楞箱并合起敞开的箱盖，腾起一声意味着变化的音色，大仓拿着抚过空书架的手顿了一下，继续装模做样地寻找。  
“真的没关系的，是和这个一起买的项链，”丸山示意了一下小指上的戒指，“很简洁的款式，你带一定也很好看。就当是我送你的一个礼物？”  
大仓拍拍手上的灰尘，没好气地说：“没有这样送礼物的吧。”  
丸山笑了，经过他身边时把手放在他肩上轻轻捏一下，去取换洗衣物，大仓只好和他一起沉默着离开房间，往不同的方向走去，在自己的床边坐下，才着手回复刚才那条消息。  
“今天晚上。”  
他又想了想，按了几次回车，在下面加了一句话。  
“他并不真的是我所看到的那样。”  
那边的回复来的很快。  
“那就当一面镜子吧。”

在太阳落山后他们吃了晚餐，拿起其实很少的行李去近铁站。在经过无障碍电梯时，他们不约而同地看向能把人照出哈哈镜效果的不锈钢板，里面的景象很好笑，丸山穿着短袖衬衣和牛仔裤，看起来在他本就不显年龄的基础上又年轻了一些；大仓穿的是印着皇后乐队专辑图片的T恤，下身工装短裤和板鞋，背着双肩包，比他平时上学时更像学生。他们看起来像奇怪的父子、不和睦的兄弟或是没有目的地的旅人，唯独不像他们真正的关系，当然，他们真正的关系本身也很难一言以蔽之。  
为了不要显得太不正常，大仓一路都十分惜字如金，直到在酒店被告知预定的是双人间时，也尽量地没把满肚子的怨念表现出来。他看了微微笑着的前台小姐一眼，又一眼，在对方察觉到气氛变化之前被丸山拖走，乘上了电梯。  
双人间的大小还算宽敞，足够他们各自洗漱完毕后躺在床上按手机并且幽幽的蓝光还不会影响到对方。向父母报过平安后，大仓强迫症般重新检查了一遍收件箱，才恋恋不舍地合上翻盖。  
那道光消失的下一秒，丸山的声音从身后响起，不知是不是因为躺着的缘故，似乎比平时要更深沉一点。大仓的心跳一下加速起来，几乎盖过了对方的那句晚安。他试着张了张嘴，却不知道要如何开口，于是小幅度地将手挪至胸口前面，压在狂奔的心脏上，欲盖弥彰地咽了口口水，说了一句“晚安”，对于没有继续的回应既有点高兴也有点失落，只能把手机塞进枕头下，脑子里一只只数着绵羊，希望能够尽快睡着。

事实证明这是一个正确的决定，第二天他们整整外出了一天，结束采风回到酒店，都身体力行地展现着风尘仆仆。丸山很绅士地让大仓先去洗澡，自己换上一身宽松的家居服，坐在床边，手里按着相机，今天所记录下来的风景被一页页翻过。大仓出于一种奇妙的负罪感洗得飞快，几乎只是和水握了个手。他擦着头发从卫生间走出来，看到丸山手里那一小块荧屏上的树木山石，其中还有那么几张自己的身影，也被丸山轻轻按了过去。  
他不知道要说什么，于是只是挨着年长的男人坐下来。房间里开了冷气，空气流动让他的发尾微微抖动，有几滴水掉在了丸山手臂上。  
“洗完了？”  
“……嗯。我可以看看吗？”大仓抬起头，对方已经起身，闻言把相机放进他手里就走开了。  
大仓往床上缩了缩，背靠木制的床头，从头看起那些照片。  
显示屏上多数是郁郁葱葱的绿色。那座山被保护得很好，走进去便是冷冽的山林气息，让人毫不怀疑呆久会醉氧。早上他甫一闻到就快意地做了几次深呼吸，元气满满地沿石阶向上，与之相对的丸山似乎就有点力不从心，举起相机停下脚步的频率高到不像是在采集需要的资料，而是单纯的需要休息。  
“在这种能量汲取点不应该很快乐一点吗？”大仓走在丸山三步以前，回过身非常轻快地说。  
“我是个很室内派的人啊……”丸山弯下腰，双手拄在膝盖上喘气。“我们休息一下好吧小忠，太快也没有什么好处啊。”  
“OK。”于是大仓又小跳着走下来，在石阶边选了块平整的石块坐了下来，眼神跟随丸山移动到一颗松树旁边。  
“之前我说的那些其实小忠都听过的吧？他看大仓无声地点点头，居然也笑了一下，“那这次讲一个应该没有听过的。”  
他把手掌贴在松树粗壮的枝干上。  
“这些树，每一棵上都附有一位神灵，在宗教概念中，它们被称为人格神，指的是有人类外形和情感、意志的神明形象。八百万神和希腊众神就都属于人格神的范畴。之所以会出现这种信仰类型，是因为人类对于创造有非常局限的概念，无法掌握和理解未知的无限，所以只能通过自己已知的事物——自然、气候，以及人类本身的构造来创造从未有过的信念。”  
“提问，”大仓高高举起右手，“如果按照这种说法，人格神都有一定人性的话，人也有可能拥有神性吗？”  
丸山伸出食指和拇指指向他：“真是个好问题。这就是印度教神学的基础——即以神的碎片被困于人间为前提，不仅赋予所有人类，而且在某些情况下还赋予所有生物以神性。同时他们也提出了业的概念，将痛苦设定为先前过错的结果，避免人类因为拥有独立意志而犯下恶行。”  
“唔……”大仓陷入沉思，“这一切的意义是？”  
“不外乎真、善、美什么的。”  
“现在你要来说教我啦？”和说出的话不同，大仓看起来很高兴，小幅度晃荡着双腿。  
“怎么会呢，我只是觉得把这样的故事告诉小忠会很好玩吧。”丸山伸了个懒腰，T恤翘起一些，露出比其他地方浅一些的肤色。确实是室内派，大仓心想。  
“确实很好玩。谢谢你哦。”他伸手让对方拉起自己，背好包继续向前走，完全不顾丸山在身后发出的悲鸣。

此时大仓用手指轻轻抚过自己在相片中的背影，突然明白了那个小知识的意义：在痛苦的时候回顾过去，轻易便能判断自己是否犯下过错。他欲盖弥彰地起身想把相机装好，正好听到卫生间的门被打开了。  
“不睡吗？今天应该挺累的。”丸山已经吹好了头发，看起来柔软无害，大仓得以  
卸下一些负担，仅仅是摇摇头。  
“好像没有什么能喝的东西，我下去买，小忠要喝什么吗？”对方给家居服随便配上一双很有年代感的运动鞋，四处翻找着房卡。  
“在那里，但，我也一起去吧。”他抓了件衬衫穿在背心外面，快速地穿上鞋子，生怕丸山出言阻止，可是对方什么都没有说，点点头就打开了门。时间不早了，酒店的走廊上一个人都没有，鞋底的一部分陷在地毯里，连脚步声都被按了静音键，直到来到店外的街边，才有了一些车声和行人。  
前台说最近的便利店两个路口开外的巷口，但黑夜使人失去敏锐的判断，混淆正常的记忆，直接导致他们走了十分钟还没有找到。早上吸进的森林气息被一一置换，吹在脸上的晚风是佛像的气息，有几个醉汉勾着肩膀从他们身边经过，摇摇晃晃，像是在跳舞。  
丸山讲着一些学校里发生过的事情，新奇的论文立意和活跃的学生，侧过头来询问大仓的理想学校，没得到任何回应，也只是耸耸肩，回到之前的话题，许久之后大仓才幽幽地开口：“我要是说我不想上大学呢？”  
丸山用手捏着少年衬衣的衣角让两人拐了个弯。  
“有什么别的想做的事情吗？”  
大仓摇摇头，又点点头：“我想做个鼓手，但这根本就不能称之为一个梦想，只是不知道为什么一定要跟着父母想做的事情走罢了。”  
“我明白你的意思。”丸山点点头，“并且我也明白，你是不会把一个外人的意见当作参考的，所以对此我没有什么好评价的。你的人生是由你自己做主的。”  
对方没再说话。不知是不是因为失去了干扰项，便利店居然出现在路口拐角，他们心怀鬼胎地一起喜出望外，买了一大堆有的没的，全部装进白色的塑料袋里，丸山提着，他们原路返回酒店。  
在经过一条没有人的小巷时，大仓突然开口：“我以为你会说类似于‘我父母很爱我’这样的话。曾经来过我家的教授们总会这样告诉我。”  
丸山停下脚步，把袋子换了个手：“你以为这个世界上有因为爱就能不再痛苦的伤害吗？”  
大仓一时语塞，迟来地感受到被轻视以及蔓延全身的愤怒。他几乎用已经后挪半步的右脚脚尖助跑了一下，猛地冲到丸山面前，把一个吻印上他的嘴唇。对面意料之中地没有任何反应，这二次激怒了大仓，丸山的衣领已经被拽得偏离原位，大仓整个人挂在他身上，大大地睁着眼睛，毫无章法地撷取他的皮肤、神态，一些气味，用最贴近的方式挑衅这位教授。突然袋子和里面水瓶掉在地上的声音让他哆嗦一下，退开了一点距离，丸山就在这时抓着他的肩膀将他推到墙边，不费吹灰之力击破他形似无物的防线，在大仓喘着气听到对方声音的时候，才发现自己不知什么时候闭起了眼睛。  
“仍然觉得这不是伤害吗？”丸山略微低着头，等待大仓平复呼吸。少年的泪水马上就要滚落，甚至都不是因为悲伤，他用那双眼睛死死盯住丸山，再次把手臂缠上对方的脖子，而丸山纵容了这个行径，就像他一直以来所做的那样。他用手肘撑上墙壁，缩短两个人之间的距离，就像世界上只有他们一样，就像夏天不会离开一样。  
最后他们状似逃离地坐在路边喝刚才买到的饮品，大仓没有骨头般倚在丸山身上，对方的指尖抚摸过他的手背，被他抓过来仔细摩挲，食指和中指上确实有陈年的茧子，突兀地被墨汁染黑。他突然想当丸山的一把乐器。  
丸山买了两听柠檬沙瓦，将它们分别贴在大仓的两边脸颊上降温，从来滴酒不沾的少年仿佛醉了，被低温激到，打了个寒战，更缩进今天之前还从不熟悉的怀抱。这之后很多次他试图回忆那天之后的情景，都觉得虚无缥缈，没有任何实感，唯独一句话终点线般扯在心里，上面写着此时不做，更待何时？毫无办法，他没有破这项纪录的信心，只能笑笑从记忆里走开。  
再次苏醒已经是在酒店，深夜，比刚才更深的夜。大仓揉着眼睛想起刚才的事，尽可能轻地倒吸了一口凉气，看向坐在旁边床上的丸山。  
“你可能会后悔，不，你肯定会后悔，但是能先让我说一句吗？”丸山有感应般的抬起头，“之后的人生里你会不断想起这一幕，仿佛是走入一个死循环。可是小忠，这是正常的，不用去想什么应该和什么不应该，这样的问题即是废纸，去思考一些有关于你自己的、更为重要的事情，答应我好吗？”  
“为什么你一定要说教我？就因为你是我爸找来的为了让我更像他想的那样生活的不知道什么东西的教授？为什么？我喜欢你，你不知道吗？为什么？”大仓锤了一下被子，半晌没有落下的眼泪终于流下来，被他胡乱地抹掉。“你明天就要走了对吧，我希望你答应我的事情是不要再见我，你也会同意吗？丸山教授？”  
“我会。”  
大仓难以置信地盯着他。半晌，少年默默无声地躺下，裹紧被子，留给丸山一个无人可攻破的柔软堡垒。灯本就黑着，不会再暗了，无论什么都不会再暗了。奇怪的是，大仓仍然还能记得，那晚他睡得很好。

可是丸山教授，你说错了一点。24岁的大仓忠义站在京都大学的校门口想着。我没再不断想起那一幕，就像是已经忘记了。那个夏天和其他的一些东西。  
他伸手摸摸脖子上的项链。  
可是我仍然想念你，他想。


	3. 心

丸山从教职工室里走出来时，正好吹起一阵风，走廊上窗户大开，吹得他把手里的教案夹在腋下，紧了紧针织开衫。路过的学生有些上过他的课，朝他鞠一个快速的躬又溜走，和同伴并肩向前去了。

他一般都用一个微笑和几句寒暄来回应，像极了一个传道授业解惑的敬业园丁，即使他确实是，但也只是到这里了——丸山知道，课余时间还和学生没事找事的老师犹如千斤秤砣，往现代大学生如履薄冰的生活上一放，对谁的精神都会是场浩劫。每个人都有各自的生活，丸山走进电梯，伸手摁了一层键，静静等待门在面前关上，擅自踏入他人的生活就像是在杂乱的盒子里随机抽走一块拼图，看似什么都没有发生，可当一切完成之后把画卷徐徐展开，那空出的一块从未那么显眼。

晚上还有课程安排，丸山不免抬起右手看表。时间还很充裕，或许可以去外面吃个晚饭，正漫无目的想着常去的餐厅时，电梯叮了一声，停下了。他从不性急地在门打开之前按开门键，于是耐心地低着头，直到门开了，他看见外面站着一个人，而那个人脸上的惊讶转瞬即逝，朝他招招手。

“你好啊，丸山教授。”

这是他们时隔五年后再一次见面。丸山提议去校外的咖啡店坐坐，被大仓委婉地拒绝，所以只是在校园里走走停停。大仓点了根烟，拿着烟盒示意对方，丸山则摆摆手：“我已经戒烟了。”

大仓仿佛是听到了什么好笑的事情，轻轻勾勾嘴角：“原来如此呢。”

丸山没回应，此时要说他理亏甚至不算过分，于是只是默默向前走。大仓不像他的同事或学生步履匆匆，在校园里东张西望，见到精巧的校训雕塑时掏出手机咔嚓一张，丸山注视着他的侧脸，对方则回头向丸山笑一笑，把夹在指间的烟送到嘴边。

“丸山教授每天都看着这样的风景，会不会腻呢？”

“这倒不会，”丸山摇摇头，“这里有这么多老师、工作人员、还有每年都会新入学的学生，每一天的校园都是不一样的。”

大仓点了点头。

“我最近在读书。你还记得那个时候，我们第一次见面的时候，你手里拿的是什么书吗？”

“我不记得了。”

“是《芬妮希尔回忆录》哦。我当时甚至还不知道那本书是讲什么的，晚上一查才明白，有拿着这种书和招待自己一家人聊天的吗？那个时候真是很讨厌你啊。”

“你父母是很好的人，大概我从始至终都没想要在他们面前树立一个比较虚假的形象吧。”

“他们是很好，谈了很久之后最终也支持了我去音乐学院学习架子鼓，我很感谢他们。说回来，我最近在看的是纪德的《窄门》，你知道吧？”

丸山默认了。那是他高中的时候很喜欢的一本书。

“‘你在意大利给我写信时，通过你，我看到世间万物；如今少了你，我看到的世间万物，都觉这是从你那里窃取来的。’”大仓忠义慢慢地吸进最后一口烟，“这是你会喜欢的吧。我看到这句话时就想到你，想，啊，丸山教授正是给我写信的人。可是丸山教授，我本来以为自己看到的风景是从你那里窃取而来的，但今天发现，好像并非如此。”

“那很好。”丸山干巴巴地说。

“是吧。”大仓反而笑了。

他们继续往前走。砖红色的建筑沉默地立在校园的中轴线上，和秋天的景色交相辉映，师生都有着自己的目的地，走得铿锵有力。而他们只是慢慢地、近乎懒散地走过一道阶梯，行道树的枝条被风吹动，发出海浪般的声音。森林、水系、大地，其实总是相互依存，见微即能知著。路边堆积着一些落叶，红得很堕落和糜烂，红得像浓缩了整个岚山，红得明明只是叶、却像荼蘼的玫瑰，魔咒般要他们停下脚步。他们也确实停下了，一片叶子落在大仓的鞋面上，他弯腰把它捡起来，手指捏住仔细地看。

“丸山教授，小时候有做过叶脉书签吗？像血管一样的叶脉，也是用来输送养分，却比主体本身还坚韧。”他把红叶举到两人中间，另一只手伸进大衣内袋，“不过这种已经开始干枯的应该不行了吧。那么作为补偿，给你这个。”

丸山小心地接过那片落叶，和一张长纸条。纸条是淡色，上面印着铅字，清晰地展示着演唱会的名称地点和时间。手指摩挲过那些字迹，他知道这意味着什么，当年的那个男孩已经不再是只把乐器当自己情绪垃圾桶的鼓手，现在他有了自己的事业，将音乐作为利刃开辟道路，和志同道合的朋友共同前进。这是他早已没有的锐气，早已被世界消磨的事物之一，或许他能因此为自己辩解：少年的风发意气总吸引他。可他只是把票和落叶都夹进装着教案的文件夹，对曾经和现在、永远的少年说谢谢。

“正是因为有今晚的这场演出，我才会来京都。说是演出前出来转转，走着走着发现离京大也不远了，就来碰碰运气，没想到能这么顺利地见到你。”

“不过，”大仓的眼睛追随着他的动作，流露出一点点隐藏得很好的忧伤，“我知道你不会来的。你不会来对吗？”

丸山没办法骗他：“我不会去。我不会再见你了，小忠。”

唉，大仓叹了口气，“我知道了，那再走走吧。”

丸山点点头，首先抬脚继续向前，走出几步却又听到身后轻轻的呼唤。

“丸山教授。”

他转过身。

“你从没有给我写过信。但是……”

“我是真的爱过你。”

大仓站在他身后一颗树旁边，像是四年前生驹山上的那个男孩，只是更高、更英俊、眼神里什么也没有：没有疑惑和坚持，没有不顾一切。丸山把手伸进口袋，专心地看向那个男孩、或者——因为有了一件新大衣，一个新乐队，一颗新的心而可以被称为——那个男人，突如其来地感到一些隐秘的可惜，却一时不知道是为了谁。他深深吸了一口气，顺势挺直身子，等对方把话说完。

“我曾经以为，我只能爱上你，就像是只能爱上某一棵树，某一场烟花或者某一个虚无缥缈的神灵。”大仓伸手撑在那棵树干上，姿势轻松。丸山想着他似乎长高了许多。

“但是不是的。丸山教授，你知道吗，就像你从没有爱过我一样。我是翻山越岭的旅行者，会把行囊里无处放置的爱留在经过的地方。你是我的一片风景，只是我没有一天不会想起你，我没有一天不曾想起你。”

丸山走了几步，回到大仓面前，把手搭在对方肩上。

“我所做的一切都是为了你，至少，在大阪，在奈良，现在在这里，都是为了你。小忠，你有着这世界上所有好的东西，我不想看它们消失，我想要它们留在你身上，因为我知道自己永远也没办法得到这样的好。小忠，看着我。”他捏捏大仓瘦削突出的骨头，让对方看着自己。

“你为什么这么说？”大仓不解地看向他，“明明你比我更像我自己。已经过去很久了，但每当回头看自己成为了什么样的人时，我都会觉得自己更像你一点。丸山教授，你作为一个老师，能够解开别人的迷思，那请你告诉我，为什么？”

丸山推开半步，很缓慢地摇摇头。

“不为什么。你知道为什么的，小忠，你知道为什么。”

“而这偏偏是我最讨厌你的一点？”

“而这偏偏是你最讨厌我的一点。我从不要求一个了结，如果有好的事情，我便想要它一直保持那个状态，即使那个状态本身是不好的。如果在我老去之后只能靠一些早就消逝的回忆度日，我会感觉很痛苦，那样该多么浪费没有回忆起的时刻呢。”

“即使也会让别人痛苦？”

“对不起。”

“我需要的不是这个，但你能给我的……”

“也只有这个了。”

“我明白了。”

大仓往后退了一步，于是现在他们之间的距离更远了。

“但好消息是，”高挑的男孩轻巧地拨弄刘海，“我得到了我想要的了结。我们可以在此别过了，丸山教授。我也不再需要无谓地想念你了。”

丸山缩短了那个距离，去拥抱对方，感受鼓手长而有力的手臂在自己的脊背收紧。

“那我还可以想念你吗？”

他听见男孩在自己耳边轻轻地说：

“随时。”

END.


End file.
